


"Taming the Beast"

by Smplugg



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Beast Boy - Freeform, Bottom beast boy, Cute Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Everyone Is Gay, Fucking, Garfield Logan - Freeform, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, John Constantine - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Titans, Top - Freeform, Top Dick Grayson, botTom, dick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smplugg/pseuds/Smplugg
Summary: "Join Gar, as he goes his own perverted adventure to satisfy his own sexual desires. One day, Gar just can't stop fantasizing about his teammate Dick, and not only that-- he can no longer control his own primal urges, losing control and being overcome with lust. Eventually Gar attacks his teammate unable to restrain himself, and to his surprise Dick doesn't fight it and him and Gar end up having one of the greatest fucks of Gar's life. But for some reason Gar still felt unsatisfied, leading to him taking his sexual deviancy to Hank and after that Jason and then Vic. Come along as Gar loses himself, in his primal instincts turning into a wild animal! Can this beast be tamed?"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Garfield Logan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	"Taming the Beast"

Ch. 1, “Awakening”

Gar’s loud, wild and almost primal moans filled the room as he bounced up and down Dick’s rock hard member. With each thrust Gar became more and more erratic, he began to buck his hips as he rode Dick’s cock.  
“Fuck Gar, I’m gonna cum!”, Dick shouted as he got close to his climax.  
Gar, loved the thought Dick cumming inside him; in fact he wanted, no… he needed Dick to fill his hungry hole with all of his warm, white cream “Yes! Yes, cum inside me Dick! Fill my hungry hole!”,

  
As Dick came inside of him, Gar was pushed over the edge shooting his load all over Dick’s chest and stomach…. And then he woke up. As Gar, wiped the drool off his face and sat up in his bed realizing that it was all a dream. That was third time this week he had dreamed of Dick, and waking up unsatisfied and disappointed was really starting to get old, not to mention waking up with a raging boner and this morning was no exception. Gar glanced at the clock on his nightstand and noticed the time was 7:30, he was supposed to meet Dick and the others for training this at 8 o’clock this morning but his urge to satisfy his aching member was overpowering, his green boxers were on the floor and Gar was stroking his 10 inches. 

  
He threw his head back and closed his eyes, Gar imagined Dick kissing the base of his cock and working his way up, and completely swallowing it and beginning to deep throat. Garfield knew it was only a fantasy but he just loved the thought of Dick choking on his cock, his breathing was getting heavy and he could feel balls tightening… he was about to cum. Gar shot his load all over his stomach and bed, and in the heat of the moment called out Dick’s name.  
As Gar came down from his high of pleasure he began to worry if anyone had overheard his little “moment”, he did scream quite loudly.  
Then he remembered that he was supposed to meet the others at 8 and quickly ran to his bathroom to clean up. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror for quite a while, enjoying the sight of himself covered in his own cum and Gar didn’t know why but for some reason he felt… different. After taking in the beautiful image before him, Gar stepped into his shower to wash off. It saddened him to see his own cum wasted like that, but he couldn’t meet the other looking like that. Especially Kori, that would be way to embarrassing for him.

  
As the warm, hot water ran all over his body Gar’s mind wandered back to his fantasy of Dick. Closing his eyes, he couldn’t help but imagine dick in the shower with him. Kissing, almost devouring his neck and running his hands all over Gar’s wet body, instantly he was hard again and stroking his painfully hard member. The heat of the water making the sensation even more intense, Gar was picturing Dick a he stroked himself in the shower. Imagining Dick jacking him off, Made Gar even hornier – causing him lean over placing one hand on the shower wall as he increased speed, rapidly bouncing his hand up and down on his cock. In no time Gar was cumming, shooting his load all over the shower and making an even bigger mess than before “Nghhh! FUUCCK!”.  
Coming down from another high of pleasure Gar could hear someone calling his name through the sounds of his heavy pants and the running water, “Gar!... Gar, we’re all waiting for you in the training room!”, and suddenly the image of Rachel was appearing in Gar’s mind.  
She was using her telepathy, and Gar hated when she did that; it made him feel “exposed”. “Gar seriously we’re waiting, what are you do--, OH GROSS!” Rachel recoiled in disgust after realizing what she had interrupted.

  
“That’s what you get for invading my privacy, now can I please finish my shower?” Gar replied in jest.  
“Ugh! Guys are so gross!”, Rachel exclaimed leaving Gar to finish.  
Gar did feel bad about missing training, but as he was washing of his most recent orgasm… He knew it was worth it.

**. . . . . . .**

Garfield walked into the training room ready for one of Dick’s usual lectures on responsibility, and the importance of personality. Many people didn’t know this about the former “boy wonder”, but he possessed quite the temper and Gar had been on the receiving end of it many times. It was almost always about how Gar was “too immature” or, how he didn’t “take his role as titan seriously” and Dick absolutely hated the childish pranks that Gar would play on the other titans, Dick included. As much as Garfield hated getting lectured by Dick, he couldn’t help but admit that he loved getting him all riled up. It was true that he found Dick’s anger amusing, would mostly certainly do anything to get a rise out of him. 

  
But now as Gar was being berated by the titan’s leader, he was so turned that he wasn’t even paying attention to his words. Gar couldn’t believe that he never noticed just how hot Dick was when he got angry, and he was definitely noticing now. Watching Dick pace around the training room in his skin-tight body suit all hot-headed and fiery, was filling Gar to the brim with desire and lust. Sure, he knew he should be listening—but the only thing on Gar’s mind was whether he wanted Dick to pound him into the floor or the wall. As Garfield’s mind wandered off to places of filth and deviancy, he could himself getting aroused and his pants becoming much tighter. 

Unfortunately for Gar, Dick noticed him drifting off and got even angrier—well… maybe it was fortunate, “Gar! Hey are you even paying attention!? I’m trying to make you understand the Importance of responsibili—”  
Dick’s outburst was cut off when he noticed Garfield’s raging boner, and the lust filled look in his teammate’s eyes.  
“Gar! What the hell!?” Dick yelled, disgusted at Gar’s clearly inappropriate arousal.  
But Gar just bit his bottom lip and moan, “Mmmm… What are you going to Dick? Throw me over your lap and spank me?”, Gar’s mind went to terrible a place when he said that.

  
“What! No! … Just get rid of that!”, Dick said; uncomfortably gesturing toward Gar’s boner.  
Gar laughed seductively at his friend and responded, “I don’t know… I think you’ll have to help me with that.”  
Without warning or thought Gar leaped at Dick knocking him over, using his animalistic strength to pin him down on the floor. Gar didn’t know what came over him but he just couldn’t hold back anymore, he wanted Grayson and he was going to have him… **_now_**. Gar unzipped his pants, releasing his huge cock and positioned himself so that he was now holding Dick’s arms in the arm while his monster was right in his face. He, grinned down at Dick evilly and commanded him to suck the beast that was dangling in front of him.

  
“No! Stop! Gar, what’s gotten into you!?”, Dick couldn’t believe what was happening, and he most certainly didn’t want Gar’s cock in his mouth. He struggled to break free, to no avail—Gar’s grip was just too strong.  
Gar was growing impatient, he needed Grayson’s lips on his cock now, “I said suck it! Now!” Gar’s said his tone way to forceful for someone his size.  
Dick suddenly stopped struggling and looked up at Gar in trance like state, “Of course I’ll suck your raging cock, Gar! There’s nothing more I’d want to do!”, Gar was shocked at how easily Dick gave in—believing that he would have put up more of fight. But he didn’t have the time to process it once Dick began to swallow his length. Gar let Dick’s arms go as he was overcome by the feeling of Dick’s warm, wet mouth on his cock. As Dick bobbed his head up and down Gar began to moan loudly and grabbed the back of Dick’s head and started to thrust in and out of the leader’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat, causing Grayson to gag on Gar’s member.   
That turned Gar on even more, moving faster and harder as he pounded the back of Dick’s throat.

Although loving the sensation of his older friend’s throat, Gar wanted to the rush of Dick’s cock going in and out his ass. Reluctantly, Gar stopped his assault on Grayson throat and leaned in whispering, “I want your cock inside me Dick. _Now_.”  
In a matter of seconds, Gar was bent over on all fours with Dick’s own 11 inch monster positioned at his entrance. “Fuck me now Dick!”, Gar screamed and in no time, Grayson was mercilessly destroying his hole—hitting Gar’s prostate with every thrust. Gar’s screams and moans filled the air, it was way better than he could have ever imagined— his fantasies didn’t hold a candle to the actual thing.  
“Do you like that, baby?” Dick asked pounding away, “You, like my cock demolishing your tight hole?”; Gar could only answer in screams and yelps, which let Grayson know that he was doing a good job. 

  
Dick began to smack Gar’s ass, making the young shape-shifter scream louder, “Oh, fuck yes baby! Make that fat ass jiggle as you destroy it!”.  
Soon Gar was riding Dick like and absolute animal, bouncing up and down on his friend’s cock—getting closer and closer to his climax. Gar looked down at Dick and he knew that he was close too and shouted, “I want you to fuckin’ cum inside me!”, Dick began to thrust into Gar harder than before; causing loud primal yelps to come from the boy’s mouth. After a few more hard thrust’s, Dick came in Gar’s now ruined ass and shortly after Gar shot his load all over both of their bodies. In the aftermath of their explosive orgasms, both of them collapsed on the training room floor. Gar was still in a daze, unable to comprehend what just happened, “Did Dick really just cum inside my ass?” Gar thought to himself. He could feel Grayson’s white cream as it dripped out of his hole, but just couldn’t believe it was real. Gar looked over at the now sleeping titan, and couldn’t help but wonder what had made him submit so easily. 

  
Gar had noticed a bright green glow in Dick’s eyes earlier, maybe that had something to do with? Regardless of the cause of Dick’s submission, Garfield was happily satisfied with the experience and was already thinking of when he could have it again. With just those simple thoughts, Gar’s member began to harden again, and feeling of intense and primal lust began to swell up within him. Needless to say, he was concerned, how could he still have so much energy left after a fuck like that? As he sat there staring at his now fully erect cock, Gar knew that something was seriously wrong with him.

  
**…….**

  
**Hey hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of “Taming the Beast!”, here’s a little sneak peek into chapter two for you!**  
**Beginning of Ch. 2**

  
_\--In the home of John Constantine--_

_“John woke up in a cold sweat, his heart racing and his dick painfully hard. He hadn’t felt a magical power like this in ages, but he knew what it meant and how dangerous it was for the world. He had to get to work quickly… but he also had to take care of his not so little friend before anything else. He collapsed in his bed and began stroking his 8-inch cock exclaiming, “Bloody Succubae!” …”_

**Thx, for reading! Follow me on all my social media for updates on my stories and chapters, and to request story submissions.**  
**Twitter: @Smplug_**  
****  
**AO3: Smplugg**


End file.
